Absorbent articles for collecting body exudates typically comprise bulky fibrous absorbent webs as the main absorbent material for collecting body fluids. These webs often collapse when wetted, resulting in decreased void volume and degraded body-fit after the article is wetted. They also often lack the ability to conform well to the body of a wearer. What is needed are improved absorbent articles or absorbent materials capable of overcoming various limitations of past approaches. More specifically, improved materials and articles are needed that are capable of providing at least one of improved body fit, conformability, maintenance of void volume when wet or absorbency.